In Dreams
by angelwings6117
Summary: UsagiTrunks fic. Usagi meets a man in her dreams and falls in love, but how can she be with him if she can only see him while she sleeps?
1. Prologue: In Dreams

Note: Okay, I really love Mamoru in the manga and everything, but I can't really write a usagi/trunks fic without breaking up Usagi and Mamoru, can I? So I decided that Setsuna had a relationship with Endymion BEFORE Endymion and Serenity met. THAT way, Endymion never betrayed Serenity. Got it?  
  
Prologue: In Dreams  
  
Everyone believed that the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth were forever destined to be together, but sometimes, everyone forgets that we choose our own destinies. It's true that the Golden Crystal's shine is almost as brilliant as that of the Silver Crystal's shine, but it is not unique. In fact, each planet's prince is born with a shining crystal compatible with that of the Silver Crystal's shine. Call it the gods' way of making sure the royal bloodlines stayed royal so that the royals would retain enough power to protect their people, because magic and power were carried in the blood. Although the Silver Crystal's holder could indeed fall in love with a much lesser shine, a bond would not be able to be formed. Only a prince's shine could compare to that of the Silver Crystal, and even then it would not be any brighter.  
  
Tsukino Usagi felt her heart was being torn to pieces. As if an iron fist was squeezing the life out of her chest. Why had she never seen it? Chibi- Usa's eyes..red eyes..Setsuna's eyes. She had seen the love between them, but she had been too blind to see the kinship. She had come to Setsuna with her suspicions, and had been surprised when Setsuna admitted that Chibi-Usa was, indeed, her child. Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion didn't know. Setsuna had been in love with Endymion during the Silver Millenium, long before Endymion and Serenity met. Setsuna felt bitter when Endymion chose a mere child of fourteen over her, and yet, she could not hate the Princess with her heartwarming glow, so Setsuna had stayed quiet. And when Setsuna found that she was pregnant with Endymion's child, she sent the child into the womb of the Neo-Queen. Why else had Chibi-Usa taken so long to grow? The time-guardians all are blessed with eternal youth.  
  
Usagi knew she shouldn't feel this way. It's not as if Mamoru OR Endymion had cheated on her. It was foolish to think that Endymion never had a relationship before Serenity, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed. How could she love a man with another woman's child? One she had believed to be her own?  
  
Usagi ran. She ran as hard and as fast as she could. She ran in a blind fury, arms protecting her eyes from the dust being flung at her eyes by the wind. She ran until she could run no more. Then she slowly walked back to her house and into her bed, still in her school uniform and wearing her shoes. She pulled the covers tightly around her and fell asleep, tears mingling with sweat.  
  
Usagi felt herself being shaken awake.  
  
"Excuse me. Excuse me, miss? Daijoubu-ka? Miss?"  
  
Usagi opened here eyes and was met by another pair of brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked  
  
"Watashi wa Briefs Trunks." He answered.  
  
Usagi gave him a funny look.  
  
"Oh.I'm just a stranger, I wouldn't have bothered you, but I thought you might have been in trouble, seeing as how you were asleep on the forest floor."  
  
"NANI?!?"  
  
Usagi just happened to realize that she was NOT in her bed, she was NOT in her room, and she certainly was NOT in any place that she found remotely familiar.  
  
"Umm..miss?" Trunks asked timidly, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. This woman was beautiful with hair that seemed to be spun of gold and brilliant blue eyes. However, he did find it extremely odd that a woman would be asleep in the middle of a forest floor. Though it was not as odd as the rushing feeling of immense power that suddenly dropped down to nothing after this woman appeared.  
  
Suddenly, the woman began to fade. Trunks could see right through her and he immediately started to panic. This must be why her power level was dropping, she was fading out of existence! Before Trunks could do anything, she was gone and Trunks flew to Capsule Corp to warn the others about a possible threat.  
  
Usagi woke up in her bed, the sun in her eyes. 'What a funny dream,' Usagi thought to herself, 'But if felt so real.' 


	2. Chapter One: The End of Two

GOMEN NASAI MINNA!!! This is the same Chapter One, I just noticed some errors that happened because of my computer!!! I just fixed it. NOT A NEW CHAPTER!!!  
  
Note: Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!! My other story never got this many reviews!!!  
  
Yes, I know it's only eight, don't rain on my parade, okay? (don't be afraid to flame, I need to improve my writing)  
  
S: yes, Usagi will be able to transfer dimensions EVENTUALLY, but not in the way you would think.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Here  
  
*  
  
*****  
  
Last time: Usagi woke up in her bed, the sun in her eyes. 'What a funny dream,' Usagi thought to herself, 'But if felt so real.'  
  
*****  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter One: The End of Two  
  
*  
  
Usagi suddenly remembered the events of the previous day. She had gone to the Outers' Mansion and asked Setsuna as soon as she opened the door.  
  
*  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Sets-chan, I know I shouldn't suspect you like this, I know I shouldn't, but I just have to know." Usagi started  
  
"Hime, what is it? You look so pale." Setsuna started, extremely worried.  
  
"Setsuna, am I really Chibi-Usa's okasaan?" Usagi asked, already afraid of the answer.  
  
"I . . ."  
  
Usagi saw the look in Setsuna's eyes. The painful look that betrayed the time guardian's feelings. She saw the look, and she ran.  
  
*end*  
  
*  
  
*****  
  
She had to talk to Mamoru. She didn't bother to brush her hair which resulted in her odangoes being extremely voluminous. The big odangoes reminded her too much of Chibi-Usa's cone odangoes, so Usagi hastily pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Taking only her communicator and broach, Usagi marched off to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
Usagi unlocked Mamoru's front door and was met with the faces of all her senshi.  
  
"Nani? Minna! Why are you all here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Rei said, "We know Chibi-Usa's not your child, but you will still stay with Mamoru-san, won't you? I mean, you still love him, right?"  
  
Usagi looked into Mamoru's hopeful eyes but couldn't help but to avert her attention to someone . . . anyone . . . else . . .  
  
"I . . . I don't know, Rei-chan." Usagi said, "I don't blame Mamo-chan . . . Mamoru, but I don't know if I can be with him. I love Chibi-Usa as if she were my own, but still . . . Chibi-Usa should be able to live with both her mother and father. It would be best for her . . . " 'And for me.' Usagi thought.  
  
"Usako, how can you think that I could love anyone more than I love you?" Mamoru asked, missing the hurt look on Setsuna's face.  
  
"Mamoru . . . you know our souls have not yet bonded. Perhaps this is why. And I am sure that you can come to love Setsuna again. You did in the past, and I can see it between you two now. Besides, had it not been for Setsuna's duty as the time-guardian, you and I probably would have never been together. I know you would never have betrayed me . . . but I can't help but to feel that we weren't meant to be." Usagi said.  
  
"But what about Nehelenia? It was our love that was able to finally defeat her!" Mamoru protested  
  
"It was all of our love. All the senshi." Usagi replied. "I know this is hard, but I can't let Chibi-Usa grow up without her mother, and I won't let Setsuna-san live without her daughter." 'And I want to be free to find true love.' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
"But Usagi-chan, what about Crystal Tokyo?" Luna asked.  
  
"Who knows, Crystal Tokyo might still come about. You all know that I would not hesitate to use the Ginzuishou just as Neo-Queen Serenity did. The new revelation of Chibi-Usa's parenthood just means that I will not be the one ruling Crystal Tokyo. I would gladly give up the throne to Mamoru and Setsuna-san." Usagi replied.  
  
"And what about us?" Mina asked, "Who are we supposed to guard? We should only be devoted to one royal family and you are certainly first pick, but who will guard the royal line of earth?"  
  
"You all know as well as I do that you were only my guards because I could not fend for myself as a princess. Now that I have the power of Sailor Moon, I need royal guards just as little as you guys do. Guard the royal line of Earth. I don't mind." Usagi said.  
  
"And what about the Ginzuishou? Gomen-nasai Mamoru-san, but the Ginzuishou is too powerful to be left unprotected!" Ami said  
  
"That's what you've got me for!" Usagi exclaimed. "Besides, you'll know when I'm in trouble, and I know none of you will hesitate to help me."  
  
There was silence while the senshi digested Usagi's words. Surprisingly enough, her logic made sense.  
  
When all had been accepted, there were still a few questions regarding Chibi-Usa that had to be addressed.  
  
"What I can't understand," Artemis stated, "Is why Chibi-Usa had the Royal Lunarian Birthmark on her forehead."  
  
"Artemis, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you of all people would be able to figure it out, especially since you guarded Mina-chan who, might I remind you, also bore the 'Royal Lunarian Birthmark'" Usagi playfully scolded. "Besides, you should've guessed that it was a fake. Whenever she was in trouble, it would shoot out a beam of light."  
  
Artemis looked a bit sheepish while the other scouts snickered.  
  
"Demo, isn't that what it's supposed to do?" asked Ami.  
  
"No, firstly, it was pink. Any light a child of the moon gives off is always gold, white, or silver-the colors of the moon. Also, I know that I never gave off such a discharge when I was in distress. The reason she gave off light was because when she was in my womb, she absorbed some of the natural moonlight my body gives off. When a Lunarian is pregnant, her baby absorbs this natural moonlight and uses it so that it will remain healthy. Sort of like a placenta. Because Chibi-Usa was not Lunarian, she had no means to use this energy like a normal Lunarian and ended up keeping a build up of this energy in her body. Whenever she was in distress, her body could no longer retain the energy and winded up discharging it."  
  
The others gaped in awe at Usagi's knowledge.  
  
"Well, that's what Mercury's mini-computer said. Gomen Ami, I was fiddling around with it, trying to figure out if Chibi-Usa really was my child and that's what it said. Can someone tell me what a placenta is?" Usagi asked.  
  
The others face-vaulted to the floor, big sweat drops forming on the back of their heads.  
  
Usagi giggled and said, "I'm just kidding. It took me a while to understand because Ami's computer used such big words but I figured it out."  
  
Ever one picked themselves up and proceeded to interrogate Usagi.  
  
"How come you and Mamoru-san never had another child?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Actually," Setsuna started, "The king and queen decided they would only have one heir to Crystal Tokyo, a daughter, just as every other Lunarian queen before Neo-Queen Serenity."  
  
"Why did it always seem as though you and Chibi-Usa chan were so close?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well, I think Chibi-Usa knew that she wasn't my child in the future. That's probably why she visited Sets-chan so much, but I think she thought of me as a favorite relative. You have to admit, I did treat her more as a little cousin than as a daughter." Usagi said.  
  
"So, koneko, do you want to find another husband?" Haruka asked a bit worriedly.  
  
"But where will you find him? I hate to sound old-fashioned, but he still has to be royal and there aren't many royal families nearby . . . " Michiru started.  
  
"Hey, what's with the worries? I have hundreds of years left, right? Besides, I still dream of getting married and having a family. No need to worry about that!" Usagi said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you wouldn't leave us right? I mean, it's no longer our duty to protect you, and none of us would be so bold as to demand that you guard the royal line of earth, but you'll still spend time with us, right?" Hotaru asked tearfully as she grabbed a hold of Usagi's arm.  
  
"I would never abandon you guys, you know that Hota-chan! Besides, I might not be responsible for the Royal Earthline, but I've still got to take care of all the people of Earth, don't I? I'll be around, don't worry about it." Usagi said as she tried to pry her arm out of Hotaru's surprisingly strong grip.  
  
"Ja ne, minna! I'm gonna go home now. I feel really sleepy . . . " Usagi said.  
  
"Odango-Atama! Aren't you ever gonna do anything but sleep?" Rei scolded  
  
Usagi giggled and replied, "Hmm . . . I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see when I wake up."  
  
With that Usagi closed the door and everyone in Mamoru's apartment broke out into laughter. Yup, that was Usagi for you.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
****  
  
Usagi put down her hair and donned her pink bunny p.j.'s, wondering why she wanted to sleep so badly. Maybe it was that extremely kawaii guy she saw in her dream. 'I can't believe I'm going to sleep so that I can dream about some guy.. Trunks, was it? *giggle* Where does my head come up with this stuff? Does he have a sister named Panties, too?'  
  
Usagi fell asleep to these thoughts, never realizing how close to the truth she was.  
  
****  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Trunks walked around for a few hours, trying to clear his thoughts. Was he hallucinating? What the hell happened? He decided to talk to Bulma. Mirai no Bulma was incredibly intelligent, and he knew that her past self was too. Plus she had medical experience.  
  
"Okasaan! Okasaan!" He yelled.  
  
Bulma Briefs strolled out of a room and gave Trunks a death glare.  
  
"Mirai! You know better than to shout while Chibi-Trunks is asleep!" She scolded, "It takes me forever to get him to sleep. Didn't my future self ever tell you how fussy you were?"  
  
"Gomen-nasai, and yes she does. All the time. Says I get it from the other pampered prince." Trunks said.  
  
Bulma smiled at that before asking, "So what was it that you were in such a panic about?"  
  
"OH! I was training in the woods when I felt this enormous power flare up nearby, but it dropped down in seconds. I ran over to where it was and there was this girl lying there. She had golden blond hair and sky blue . . . I mean . . . anyways, I got there, and she was just sleeping on the forest floor. I thought she might've been a little hurt so I woke her up. She started freaking out, I don't think she knew where she was, and then she started fading and-"  
  
"Matte! FADING?!?" Bulma asked. She had somehow deciphered Mirai Trunks' rambling but was sure that she thought she heard something about some girl fading, she must have misheard that part.  
  
"Hai, FADING!" Trunks said, "As in becoming transparent!!! And then she disappeared! Do you think there's an enemy that is doing this?  
  
"Maybe she was the enemy . . . " Bulma started before Trunks cut her off.  
  
"No, she couldn't have been."  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Bulma.  
  
"I just have this feeling . . . " Trunks answered back, a glazed look coming over his eyes.  
  
Bulma gave him a knowing smile that Trunks looked confused at when there was a sudden burst of light and there, on their living room floor, was Usagi. Curled up and fast asleep.  
  
"That's her! That's her! It's the same girl! I thought she died or something!" Trunks exclaimed excitedly. "Only her hair was different last time. It looked like she had odangoes on her head last time . . . "  
  
"Will you be quiet!!! WHAT did I just say about Chibi-Trunks, Mirai?" Bulma yelled when she was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of a baby crying.  
  
Bulma looked like she was about to have a stroke. She slowly approached Mirai-Trunks with every intention of wringing his neck when she was again interrupted by Chibi-Trunks' wailing.  
  
"I'll deal with you later." She threatened, before she walked off.  
  
When Bulma closed the door to Chibi-Trunks' room, Usagi started to stir. Her eyelids fluttered open and she was again, met with bright blue eyes.  
  
"It's you!" She sighed happily.  
  
"Me?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hai! I was hoping I'd dream about you again." Usagi cried out before throwing herself at him.  
  
"Ummm..dream?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi said as Trunks tried to disentangle himself form her grip. "I know it's kind of weird, liking someone you made up in your dreams, but I just broke up with my koi and maybe I'm just dreaming about the perfect man to make myself feel better!"  
  
Trunks stared down at his shoes while he blushed.  
  
"Gomen-nasai, but..I don't think this is a dream." Trunks said.  
  
"Sure it is!" said Usagi, "I fell asleep and then I was in that forest, then I woke up in my bed. Then I went to sleep again, and now I'm here. I think Ami once told me about repeating dreams."  
  
"Actually," Interrupted Bulma as she walked out with a scowling Chibi- Trunks in her arms, "Repeating dreams are the same dream, repeated over and over again, so had this been a repeating dream, you would have been on the forest floor again."  
  
"I'm sorry to say that you aren't in a dream." Trunks said quietly.  
  
"Well.I can't say I believe you, but who cares if it's not? I'll be back home when I wake up anyway, right? And besides, I can spend my time with a kawaii guy while I sleep and not be considered echi!" Usagi said with almost too much enthusiasm as she playfully winked at Trunks.  
  
Trunks blushed and Bulma covered up her giggles with her hand. Usagi noticed the baby she was holding in her arms.  
  
"Kawaii! He looks just like you, Trunks!!!" Usagi squealed.  
  
Chibi-Trunks turned his scrunched up little face to her when his features brightened up at the sight of her. He began to giggle and stretch his hands out. Usagi took him over to the sofa to play with and was tickling his tummy.  
  
"Looks like you're not the only one who seems to have fallen for that girl at first sight. Demo, is it still cheating if she cheats on you with your past self?" Bulma whispered slyly.  
  
"Okasaan.." Trunks mumbled while blushing.  
  
Just then, Vegeta and Goku came storming through the door.  
  
"Onna! What was that power I just felt in the house? And who is that Onna in the pink bunny pajamas?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Take it easy, will you Vegeta?" Goku said. "He's just worried about you guys. That power level was insanely immense."  
  
Bulma decided to move this conversation outside the room. Though she seriously doubted that Usagi was a threat, she still couldn't take any chances.  
  
"I think it might've been Usagi." Trunks said when they were out of ear- shot.  
  
"Who?" Goku asked  
  
"The girl in the living room with the pajamas, Goku! Pay attention!" Bulma said.  
  
"NANI?!?" Vegeta cried out. "It can't be, her power-level's around five right now."  
  
"Yes, but there was an incredible flash of power before while I was training and when I went over to where I last felt it, she was there, but she disappeared. And then after that big burst of energy a few minutes ago, there was this blinding white flash and she was here, sleeping on our living room floor." Trunks replied.  
  
"What does it mean?" Bulma asked right before Vegeta marched into the living room and snatched Chibi Trunks away from Usagi.  
  
"Onna, who are you and why was your power level so high?" Vegeta yelled  
  
"You don't have to yell. Besides, you're just part of my dream. I could probably just make you disappear if I wanted." Usagi sniffed.  
  
"Nani?!? Who do you think you are? I'm the Ouji no Saiya-jins!" Vegeta yelled  
  
"SO?!" Usagi said, "I'm the Hime no Tsuki, but you don't see me prancing my title around!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Onna?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Usagi was royally pissed off. Here was this baka who was probably a figment of her imagination that thought he was better than her because he was royalty.  
  
"What am I talking about?!? What are YOU talking about?!? I am Serenity Hime, wielder of the Ginzuishou, Daughter of Queen Selenity ruler of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millenium, and descendent of Selene, the Megami no Tsuki!!!!!" Usagi screamed. "And I don't know who the Saiya-jins are so I don't care if you're their Ouji!!!!"  
  
"I knew it, this baka-onna is crazy. The Silver Millenium was destroyed a thousand years ago and the Ginzuishou is just a legend." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?" Usagi screeched, making all resident Saiya-jins clap their hands to their ears in pain. "I'm not crazy! I am the reincarnated soul of the Hime!"  
  
"I thought you said you were the Hime." Vegeta smirked.  
  
Usagi's cheeks blew up and her lips stuck out in fury. She looked like a blowfish.  
  
"IT'S THE SAME THING!!!" She cried out. You could almost see the mansion trembling from the force of her voice.  
  
Vegeta was knocked down backwards from the force of her voice and his feet were twitching in the air, like an upturned beetle.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and had a very satisfied smile as she looked over Usagi.  
  
Goku was standing, scratching his head. All this talk about royalty left him very confused.  
  
Trunks . . . well, Trunks was more than impressed by how this young woman had stood up to his father. He looked down and was blushing again.  
  
Then, as it had happened a few hours ago, Usagi started to fade again.  
  
"Oh!" Usagi said, "I must be waking up!" And she was gone.  
  
****  
  
**  
  
*  
  
hehe. Tell me what you think. ^. 


	3. Chapter Two: Dreams?

Thanks to Talysmin for correcting my usage of Japanese. xP. I'll try to fix it when I upload this chapter.  
  
Here it is (finally): No, I don't own SM OR DBZ.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Last time: Then, as it had happened a few hours ago, Usagi started to fade again.  
  
"Oh!" Usagi said, "I must be waking up!" And she was gone.  
  
****  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
*  
  
**  
  
****  
  
Usagi woke up early due to that funny dream she'd been having. 'Grrr . . . what is wrong with that stupid Vegetable?!? I can't even get away from people making fun of me in my dreams! ARGH!!! And I KNOW he doesn't mean it in a playful way like Rei. *sigh* How can Trunks be related to that guy?'  
  
And with that, Usagi jumped out of bed and started getting ready for school. Her parents were so shocked that they remained silent while Usagi ate breakfast and said goodbye to them. They finally snapped out of it when Usagi kissed them and closed the front door.  
  
"That wasn't our Usagi, was it?" Kenji asked Ikuko.  
  
"Our Usagi is growing up so fast!" sobbed Ikuko. "Soon she'll be bringing home boys!"  
  
"What do you mean she'll be bringing home boys? She's not dating until she gets married!!!"  
  
****  
  
'Wow . . . I had no idea that having good dreams made you feel so refreshed! Well, dreams about hot guys. *giggle* I guess that just proves it, if it really wasn't a dream, I'd be sleepy because I didn't get a lot of sleep. It's such a nice change . . . having dreams about hot guys instead of nightmares about the past.' Usagi thought to herself as she skipped along to school.  
  
That day, Usagi didn't fall asleep once during class. She was attentive and onto making good friends with her new high school teacher, unlike her love/hate relationship with Ms. Haruna.  
  
When school let out, Usagi headed home.  
  
"Hey, Usagi! Don't you want to come to the Fruit Parlor with us like we usually do?" Mina asked.  
  
"Sorry Mina, I wanna go home and do my homework before all this information leaks out of my brain. Then I want to relax." Usagi said.  
  
"Yeah, I heard Meatball Head didn't fall asleep once during class today, she must be dead tired. Let's let her get some rest." Teased Rei.  
  
"You're so mean, Rei!" squealed Usagi, when her tone suddenly turned serious, "But I am very tired. All this thinking really takes a toll on you. I wonder how you do it, Ami. *giggle*"  
  
"Come on, Usagi. You didn't even spend time with us yesterday. How come you're always tired?" Mina asked  
  
". . . I don't know, Mina." Usagi lied. "I got tons of sleep last night, but I really do think all this studying is putting a strain on my brain."  
  
"Oh come on, Usagi. We all know that you could get good grades if you would stop reading Rei's manga when we're all supposed to be studying!" Ami yelled.  
  
There was a moment of silence as all the girls turned and stared at Ami.  
  
"Geez Ami, you only get angry about studying . . . or when somebody threatens 'your' Taiki." Usagi giggled as she finally complied and started to walk to the fruit parlor with the girls.  
  
Ami blushed and bowed her head down.  
  
"You know I can't like Taiki anymore. . . ever since I found out he was a woman . . ." Ami said.  
  
"Augh, don't remind me!" Rei said, "My three favorite crushes were girls all of a sudden. I don't have anything against Haruka or Michiru, but I just don't swing that way!"  
  
"You're telling me." Mina said, "As soon as I found out, my love for the Starlights just disappeared."  
  
"Yeah, and that was a miracle considering how unceasingly you went after them, Mina!" Rei scolded.  
  
"Yeah, Mina! You were so determined. You had all their schedules memorized and whenever they had a break from singing, you would pounce on them!" Usagi said in wonder.  
  
The girls sat down in their usual corner booth and ordered their drinks. . . well at least Ami, Rei, Mina, and Makoto did.  
  
"PLEASE Rei? It's only a few dollars!!!" Usagi wailed.  
  
"Usagi, don't you ever bring your own money with you?" Rei yelled.  
  
"Sorry Rei, but I spent all of my allowance." Usagi said  
  
"On what?" Makoto asked  
  
"On new pajamas. They're white and made out of satin." Usagi said, sticking her two fingers out in the classic "V" sign.  
  
"Uh . . . Usagi, why do you need new pajamas?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah, why give up your pink bunny pajamas?" Rei snickered.  
  
"Well Rei, there's no need for me to look pretty all the time except when I sleep." Usagi said, trying to hide the real reason.  
  
"Usagi! Why do you have to be so obnoxious?" Rei yelled.  
  
"No need to be jealous because I'm prettier than you, Rei." Usagi said as she clasped her hands and fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
Rei's cheeks puffed out and her head turned red before she exploded.  
  
"USAGI!!!!!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Usagi came home after having a great day. She didn't get yelled at by her teacher for coming late to school, sleeping during class, or answering math questions incorrectly! Okay, so this time he didn't ask her any math questions. . .  
  
Actually, ever since high school started, she hadn't been sleeping in class or being tardy as often as she used to, but the teacher yelled at her because he didn't know how bad she was in middle school. Plus, she was still horrible at math. Oh well, at least she didn't get another 30 on the math test. This time, she got a 65 which was almost twice as good! (Usagi- chan . . . that's BETTER than twice as good . . .-.-") Then she had a great day with the girls. She loved teasing Rei, she even liked being teased by Rei. She knew it was all in good fun, besides, teasing is the way you know Rei cares.  
  
Usagi took her hair out of its meatballs and brushed it until it was shiny, the moonlight shining through her attic window made it seem like gold and silver waves cascading down her petit figure. She then pulled out her new satin pajamas, the ones she bought just for this occasion, and hopped into bed.  
  
'It's weird,' Usagi thought to herself, 'I shouldn't be letting dreams rule my entire life, but every time I see him, I just get this feeling, like there's a chibi-me inside my stomach and it's jumping around so it can get a good look at Trunks. I must be crazy, buying new pajamas to impress him . . .  
  
'This is the first time I'm falling asleep while it's night time. I wonder how my dream world will look at night . . .'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Trunks shifted around in his sleep. He was all snuggled up under the covers. There was a cool spring breeze blowing through his open window. This was the perfect end to a great day. He knew he should probably be worried about this 'Usagi' girl, but he couldn't help feel relaxed around her. She had an aura about her that he was attracted to. All of a sudden, he caught the scent of cherry blossoms. The sweet smell began to lull him to sleep.  
  
'Wow, it's pretty early for the trees to be blooming' Trunks thought as he turned in his bed when he was met by the face of Usagi lying next to him.  
  
'Usagi looks so peaceful when she's asleep. . .' Trunks thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Trunks yelled as he jumped out of bed.  
  
The loud voice of the saiya-jin caused Bulma and Vegeta to run into his room. Trunks was panting from fright. Vegeta looked furious and Bulma, for some reason, looked happy. Almost too happy. . .  
  
"What is that weak little girl doing in your bed?!?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I don't know! I was just going to sleep and I turned around and there she was!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YOU?!?" Bulma bellowed, "YOU'LL WAKE HER UP!!!!"  
  
All eyes turned to Bulma as she clapped her hands over her mouth, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Way to keep it down, woman." Vegeta muttered.  
  
Trunks covered his eyes with his hands as he waited for Usagi to wake up.  
  
'Maybe if I close my eyes, I'll be back in the future. Wait, that means I wouldn't be with Usagi. Okay, maybe if I pray hard enough to Kami, he'll let Usagi wake up thinking Bulma was a foghorn . . . maybe . . .'  
  
"SNORT!"  
  
Trunks was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud snore from across the room. Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks's heads whipped around and their eyes were met with the sight of Usagi clutching the sheets and almost falling out of Trunks's bed, her eyes still shut. The family of three stared at her for a moment, jaws open, before Bulma started giggling.  
  
"I can't believe that girl didn't wake up. She's sleeping like a log." Vegeta said.  
  
'Wow, she's still asleep. She looks so peaceful and serene.' Trunks thought  
  
Just then, Usagi let out another snort and a bubble formed over her nose before popping.  
  
Trunks's head sank and a sweatdrop formed behind his head.  
  
'Oh well, she still looks beautiful.' Trunks thought.  
  
Vegeta grumbled something about "weird girls" and "bad sleeping habits" before he turned around and headed for his bed room.  
  
"Don't worry honey, I'm sure she'll wake up. . . sometime or another. Then you can spend some quality time together, eh?" Bulma teased.  
  
Trunks blushed a slight pinkish hue and looked down at his feet.  
  
"Woman, I'm about to fall asleep in here!" Vegeta yelled from the bedroom.  
  
"Then go to sleep you horny bastard!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
"Woman, it'll be your loss!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Bulma gave Trunks a quick wink as she headed out the door. Trunks stared at his mother's past self as she left the room. He was bright red. Just then, he felt a warm hand on his back.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
Trunks turned around and was met with the face of Usagi.  
  
"Yes?" Trunks asked.  
  
Usagi smiled that angelic smile of hers and she leapt up on him.  
  
"It's great to see you again." She said as she hugged him.  
  
Trunks thought this was very strange behavior but he wasn't complaining. She was hugging him, wasn't she?  
  
"I was afraid I wouldn't dream about you tonight." Usagi stated.  
  
Trunks heaved a sigh. 'So she still thinks I'm a dream. . ." he thought.  
  
"Usagi, why do you think I'm a dream?" he asked.  
  
"Because I'm only with you when I'm asleep, duh!" she said.  
  
"But. . . maybe. . . I dunno. . . maybe you're. . .like. . .transported here while you sleep or something, because I swear I'm not a dream!" Trunks said. How was he supposed to win her over if she thought he was a dream?  
  
"Well. . ." Usagi said, "I considered that because I really, really, really wanted this to be real, but when I woke up this morning, I didn't feel tired at all."  
  
Trunks gave her a blank look.  
  
"If this wasn't a dream world, then that means I would've been awake, and if I were awake, then I would've been sleepy this morning because I wouldn't have had any sleep." Usagi explained.  
  
"Oh. . ." was all Trunks could say.  
  
"So," Usagi said, "Wanna take me sight-seeing around this world?"  
  
Trunks looked down at Usagi's sparkling blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"Love to."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Usagi, your screaming is a bit painful." Trunks said as he winced.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god. You can fly?!?" Usagi squealed.  
  
"I sure hope so. If not, we're about to have a very painful death." Trunks said with a smile.  
  
Usagi playfully swatted his arm. She then snuggled into his embrace. Trunks was showing her a great view of his world while carrying her princess style. This was definitely the way to sight-see.  
  
'I feel so warm and safe in his arms. I could almost swear this wasn't a dream. . ." Usagi thought to herself.  
  
"Here we are." Trunks said.  
  
He landed near a big lake and carefully set Usagi down on the ground. Usagi took a step away from him and looked at everything in wonder. The air was so fresh and there was a cool breeze blowing through the branches of the trees. The grass looked like a sea of green, and the wind made the blades of grass sway and seem like waves on the sea. The lake was magnificent. It was a dark blue, almost black. It was so serene, there were hardly any waves disturbing the surface. It looked like a giant looking glass with tiny pinpricks of light reflecting off the top. Usagi then looked up at the heavens and gasped in delight. In Tokyo, you couldn't see many stars because of all the smog, but here, you could see shooting stars and gaseous nebulas. . .but. . .there was something missing. . .  
  
"Trunks, where's the moon?" Usagi asked.  
  
Trunks gave her a sad smile.  
  
"Piccolo had to destroy it a while ago. Whenever a saiya-jin sees the moon, they transform into this humongous monster and are unable to control their thoughts. He blew it up to make sure we wouldn't destroy the world by accident.  
  
"I've never seen it myself, but I've seen pictures and it's beautiful. I wish I could've seen it for real, but it was destroyed before I was born." Trunks said with a sigh.  
  
Usagi looked horrified. How could anybody destroy her home, in her dream or in real life? Not even her worst enemies had done it, or had wanted to do it. The moon was so beautiful, everyone just wanted to rule it.  
  
'This can't be a dream. The moon is always in my dreams. The only time the moon isn't in my dreams is when I'm having a nightmare. . .' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
Usagi gave a suspicious glare to the unsuspecting back of Trunks, half expecting him to turn into a demon and attack her. He suddenly turned around and Usagi gasped.  
  
"Here Usa." Trunks said.  
  
He blushed slightly as he handed her a white lily. Usagi took one look at the elegant flower and threw herself at Trunks, thoroughly crushing the beautiful fleur-le-lis.  
  
"Heh heh. Oops." Usagi said while blushing.  
  
"It's okay, you're more beautiful." Trunks said before throwing the flower over his shoulder and sweeping her into his arms for a kiss.  
  
They stayed that way for a while, under the starlight. Her, leaning backwards and him, supporting her back with his hands as he leaned into her. It was a classic pose, something out of an old movie.  
  
Trunks broke off the kiss and looked down at Usagi, absorbing her small nose, long lashes, and smooth skin. Usagi finally opened her eyes and looked into Trunks's eyes, getting lost in their deep blue, noticing the black flecks that sprinkled around his pupils.  
  
Finally, Trunks straightened himself and steadied Usagi.  
  
"Sorry for being so forward, I've never done that before." Trunks said a bit sheepishly.  
  
"What haven't you done?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Kissed a girl." He said quietly.  
  
Usagi gave him a soft smile.  
  
"How was it?" Usagi asked.  
  
Trunks gave a small blush before responding with another kiss. They pulled apart and Trunks gave her another smile.  
  
"It was great."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Where we going now, Trunks?" Usagi asked as she put her head near his chest, listening to his heart beating.  
  
"Well," Trunks said, smiling down at her, "Remember how you were praying to God?"  
  
Usagi gave him a sheepish grin. "Yes?"  
  
"I thought we'd go and meet him, his place has the best view."  
  
If there had been a floor to crash on, Usagi would have been eating dirt.  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
"We're here!" Trunks said.  
  
Usagi looked around. "A floating top in the air is where God lives?"  
  
"Yes," Trunks said, "But he prefers to be called Dende."  
  
Usagi turned around and gave him a weird look.  
  
Just then, a short green Namek came strolling into the room.  
  
"Trunks! What are you doing here at this time of night?" Dende asked.  
  
"Just thought I would show the sights to Usagi." Trunks said, indicating the girl who was hiding behind him, studying Dende.  
  
'He's not human, so he might be a youma. He is green, after all, but he looks so little and cute. Hmmm. . .to transform or not to transform, that is the question. . .' Usagi thought.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Dende suddenly appeared in front of her face.  
  
"Hello, Usagi! I'm Dende." He said  
  
"Gah!" Usagi cried as she stumbled back and landed on her rear.  
  
Trunks burst out laughing as he went to help Usagi up.  
  
"S'not funny Trunks." Usagi said.  
  
"I beg to differ." Trunks said as he smiled down at her.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I get that a lot." Dende said.  
  
Usagi felt bad, she should know better than to judge by appearances.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I guess I just wasn't expecting a short little green guy to be the creator of the universe." Usagi laughed.  
  
Dende gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"I didn't create the universe. . ." Dende said.  
  
"But. . .you're god!" Usagi said.  
  
"Actually, I'm Kami." Dende said.  
  
Usagi was very confused. A little thought bubble appeared above her head.  
  
'Kami = God?'  
  
Dende gave a laugh at the expression on Usagi's face.  
  
"Usagi, I'm not the 'God' you're thinking of. I didn't create the universe. I am, however, the guardian of earth, otherwise known as 'Kami'. I don't know why, it is confusing eh?" Dende said.  
  
Usagi's face scrunched up as she tried to sort out this information and her face suddenly brightened up.  
  
"So you're not really Kami/God, people just call you that for some reason?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Right."  
  
"People are weird. So then, shall I call you Dende as to avoid all this confusion?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It would be preferred." Dende said politely.  
  
"Well then, Dende, Trunks says you have the best view of this world from here. Care to show me around?" Usagi asked as she extended her arm.  
  
"Love to." Dende said as he blushed and took her arm. He was usually very shy, but this Usagi seemed like such a nice girl with such a warm aura about her.  
  
Trunks happily looked at them walking away before snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Usagi, Dende, wait for me!" He said as he ran to catch up.  
  
Usagi took one look back at him, grabbed Dende by the hand, and ran as fast as she could down the halls.  
  
"Dende, RUUUUUUUUUNNN!!!!!!" Usagi squealed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"It's beautiful." Usagi gasped.  
  
"Told you Dende had the best view, didn't I?" Trunks said.  
  
Usagi didn't bother to respond, but gazed out at the world beyond Kami's lookout. It was so high up that it looked like the clouds were floating on top of the ocean. Trunks came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Trunks, I keep thinking about what you said, about this not being a dream. . .it's hard to believe but I don't want this to be a dream either. I'll ask a friend about it in the morning."  
  
Trunks gave her a kiss on top of her head.  
  
"My mom's a genius, I'll ask her to see what she can find, too."  
  
Usagi and Trunks closed their eyes and just enjoyed the feel of the breeze and of each other. Trunks opened his eyes and Usagi was gone. 


	4. Chapter Three: Reality

Psh, I only got like two more reviews. Why do I continue to write if I don't get reviews? Hmmm? Oh yeah, because I like to write. *grins*  
  
Disclaimer: refer to previous chapters. ;P  
  
Last time: Usagi and Trunks closed their eyes and just enjoyed the feel of the breeze and of each other. Trunks opened his eyes and Usagi was gone.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter Three: Reality  
  
Usagi opened here eyes and groaned.  
  
'Darn, it was just getting good.' She thought to herself.  
  
Usagi put on her uniform and put her hair in her odangoes. Then, she took her hair out of their odangoes. . .and put them back.  
  
'Somehow. . .the odangoes seem wrong. Serenity has been my past and was supposed to be my future, but I know that's not going to be happening now. . .' Usagi thought as she sighed.  
  
'I need a change. I'm not Serenity anymore and I'm not going to be Neo- Queen Serenity. I'm still Sailor Moon. . .but a warrior of the moon doesn't need to wear the hairstyle of a princess. What to do, what to do. . .' Usagi pondered.  
  
Usagi caught sight of a pair of scissors on her desk.  
  
'But I'm not THAT desperate for change.' She thought to herself with a shiver.  
  
Finally, she decided on french-braided pigtails on either side of her head.  
  
'Perfect. A slight change, but Serenity will always be a part of who I am on some level.'  
  
"Usagi! You're going to be late!" Usagi's mom yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I knew she wasn't going to get up early today! Yesterday was just a freak accident!" Shingo yelled.  
  
Usagi ran down the stairs, stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth, smacked Shingo upside the head and ran out of the house with her lunch.  
  
"Maybe she is turning over a new leaf. She didn't leave her lunch this time." Ikuko said thoughtfully.  
  
*  
  
Usagi sprinted to school and surprisingly arrived in her classroom ten minutes before the bell rang.  
  
"Well Usagi-chan, you're not as early as you were yesterday, but it beats coming in with the bell." Makoto said as she slung an arm around Usagi's shoulders.  
  
Usagi gave a laugh and put her hand behind her head.  
  
"Gomen minna-chan (sorry everyone)! I was just trying to figure out how to do my hair." Usagi said.  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan, you finally took your hair out of their odangoes!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Yup! Well, I just felt that it was time for a change." Usagi said.  
  
"That is a very commendable act, Usagi-chan. To become your own person and make your own future. Does this mean you're going to start studying for your future, also?" Ami asked as she took off her glasses and took her nose out of her book.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped.  
  
"Well Ami-chan, I don't think I have to make SUCH a drastic change. . ." Usagi said.  
  
The bell rang and the girls took their usual seats.  
  
*  
  
It was after school and the girls had met up with Rei to walk over to the Fruit Parlor.  
  
"Gomen-nasai (sorry) minna-chan (everyone), but I gotta go. Ja (seeya)!" Usagi said as she walked towards a different route.  
  
"Where you goin odango? Don't tell me you're ditching us again to do 'homework' again!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Rei-chan! You can't call me that anymore, I don't have odangoes anymore, see?" Usagi said, pointing to her hair as evidence.  
  
"Yeah, but you'll always have odango for brains, odango-atama (dumpling head)!" Rei said.  
  
"Rei-chan! Nande (why)? NANDE?!" Usagi screamed, over dramatically as she pulled both braided pigtails with her hands and then proceeded to "strangle" Rei.  
  
"Because I love you and I love odango, too." Rei said calmly despite the shaking with a smile as she patted Usagi on the head.  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO, REI-CHAN!" Usagi squealed as she tackled Rei to the ground in a bear hug.  
  
"ITAI (ouch)!" Rei yelled as she landed with a thud.  
  
Makoto, Minako, and Ami laughed at Usagi and Rei's antics. The tongue wars were annoying, but these squabbles were extremely amusing.  
  
Makoto managed to pull Usagi off Rei and Minako offered a hand to Rei who was still on the ground, laughing with tears streaming down her breath.  
  
"I don't know if I'm crying because that was so much fun, or because my butt hurts so much!" Rei said as she finally got off the ground with the help of both Minako and Ami.  
  
After the girls had calmed down, Rei turned the subject back to Usagi's departure.  
  
"So Usa-chan, where are you leaving off to?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm going over to see the outers." Usagi said.  
  
Ami, Makoto, and Rei all developed thought bubbles with pictures of Setsuna and Mamoru. They all nodded deeply. Yes, a talk alone with Setsuna would be in order. Little did they know of Usagi's real reason to see the Guardian of Time.  
  
"Hey, why are you going? Why don't we all go?" Minako said enthusiastically. Unfortunately, Minako knew not at all.  
  
Makoto and Rei both clamped hands over Minako's mouth and dragged her back. Ami stood in front of the struggling Minako, as if blocking her from Usagi's view, and smiled sweetly.  
  
"You just go ahead Usagi-chan. We'll visit some other time." Ami said.  
  
Usagi let out an amused smile but turned around and walked to the Outer's house. As she left, she heard the others scolding Minako.  
  
"Minako-chan, Usagi-chan obviously wants to talk to Setsuna-san about Mamoru-sama." Makoto said exasperatedly to Minako.  
  
"OH!!!!!!" Minako said.  
  
"Honestly Mina-chan, just because Usagi-chan has stopped being an odango- atama, doesn't mean that you have to take her place!" Rei scolded.  
  
*  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
The doorbell of the outer's mansion chimed and Usagi stepped back. Moments later, Haruka opened the door and smiled at her hime (princess).  
  
"Koneko (kitten)! What are you doing here?" Haruka asked as she welcomed Usagi into her home.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to talk to Setsuna-chan." Usagi answered as she walked in.  
  
Haruka began to look a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, it's not that. I've just been having some weird dreams." Usagi said quickly.  
  
"Well then make yourself at home!" Haruka said cheerfully as she closed the door and led Usagi down the hallway.  
  
"Setsuna! Usagi-chan is here to see you!" Haruka called out.  
  
Michiru stuck her head outside the kitchen and smiled.  
  
"You're just in time for dinner, hime." Michiru exclaimed.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Usagi said as she ran into the kitchen, leaving a chuckling Haruka in her wake.  
  
Usagi slid into a chair across from Setsuna.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Setsuna-chan!" She exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Setsuna put down her newspaper to look at Usagi.  
  
"Good Afternoon." Setsuna said with one of her patented mysterious smiles.  
  
"How are you and Mamoru-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
Michiru and Haruka quietly sneaked out of the kitchen when they heard this question. It wasn't that they thought Usagi harbored any ill-feelings, she was the most forgiving person in the universe. It's just that the subject was still so touchy and uncomfortable.  
  
"We are doing wonderfully thanks to you, Usagi-hime." Pluto replied.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Setsuna-chan, haven't we known each other long enough to put stuffy titles behind us?"  
  
"Don't think of it as a title, Usagi-hime. Think of it as a term of endearment. Like tenshi (angel)." Setsuna said.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. . ." Usagi mumbled to herself dryly.  
  
"How are you, hime-chan?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Usagi smiled at the "chan" placed at the end of her title. Hope was there yet.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just that I've been having really weird dreams." Usagi said.  
  
"Nightmares?" Setsuna asked, worriedly.  
  
"No, I actually enjoy them, it's just. . .well. . ." Usagi said. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
Setsuna looked at her expectantly.  
  
"They're so real." Usagi finished, helplessly.  
  
"Go on." Setsuna said as she took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Well. . .every time I fall asleep, I wake up in this place. It doesn't seem like a memory or a dream. It feels like I'm in the country-side. It's a really beautiful place." Usagi said.  
  
Setsuna nodded for her to continue.  
  
"And I can remember everything really well. Usually, I can't remember my dreams and when I do, they're really hazy. . .but I can remember this place like I've actually been there." Usagi said.  
  
This caught Setsuna's attention and she put the mug down on the table.  
  
"I wouldn't be that worried but every time I go there, I meet this guy. He's really nice and he's SUCH a bishounen (hot guy). The reason I think it might not be a dream is because. . .well. . .he's so real and. . .he always tells me that I can't be dreaming because he is real." Usagi finished.  
  
Setsuna looked thoughtful.  
  
"How do you know he's not real?" She asked. "The power of the Ginzuishou (Silver Imperium Crystal) is not to be taken lightly." She said.  
  
"Well, I thought of that but whenever I wake up, I'm not very tired. That must mean that I had gotten sleep which would be impossible if I was awake in another world." Usagi said.  
  
Setsuna smiled at her.  
  
"You've put a lot of thought into this." She said.  
  
Usagi blushed.  
  
"Well, at first I really wanted it to be real because the guy was such a bishie (hottie), but I guess that was too much to hope for. . ." Usagi said a bit sadly.  
  
Setsuna smiled, "You never know, hime-chan. Even I do not know all there is to know about time and dimension travel."  
  
Usagi looked a bit hopeful.  
  
"Yeah. . .yeah, you're right Setsuna-chan! There's still hope!" Usagi squealed.  
  
"So why don't you tell me about him?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Usagi got a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Well, he's really built. And he can fly! Isn't that so cool? But the most amazing thing about him is his light lavender hair-" Usagi said before being interrupted by Setsuna spitting coffee all over the table.  
  
"TRUNKS?!?" Setsuna yelled incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, that's his name. Briefs Trunks. How'd ya know?" Usagi asked quizzically.  
  
"Ano (um). . .Usagi-hime. Trunks-kun is the only non-royal Lunarian who has ever been allowed access through the Time Gate." Setsuna said a bit faintly.  
  
"Sugio (Cool)! How come?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Because I couldn't have stopped him if I tried. . ." Setsuna mumbled.  
  
Usagi looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Well, also because the gods allowed it. It was for the good of the earth so it was allowed, but it caused a split in the time stream." Setsuna said.  
  
"Usagi-hime, do you know what this means?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Regular people can go back in time?" Usagi said.  
  
Setsuna sweatdropped.  
  
"Ano. . .Usagi-hime, this means that Trunks-kun is real. . ." Setsuna said slowly.  
  
"Honto (really)?!? SUGIO!!!" Usagi screamed.  
  
Setsuna sweatdropped again. She loved her princess and all, but she was a little slow at times. . .  
  
"Hey Setsuna-chan, How did he get permission to travel in space? I mean, I'm sure lot's of people could travel back in time to make the future better?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, Usagi-hime. Firstly, Dende-sama sent in lots of appeals and paperwork to ask for permission and secondly, I was asked to look into the future of the world and could not see anything that would make the future any worse so it was allowed." Setsuna said.  
  
"Setsuna-chan, you know Dende-chan too?!?" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, have you met him?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Usagi nodded her head fervently.  
  
"Yup! And I met Bulma-chan and Vegeta-baka and Popo-san too!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
Setsuna visibly paled.  
  
"You met Vegeta-Ouji?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Hai and he was such a bakayaro (idiot)!" Usagi said.  
  
"You didn't TELL him that, did you?" Setsuna asked, fearing for her hime's safety.  
  
"Well. . .I called him a baka?" Usagi said hesitantly.  
  
Setsuna fainted.  
  
"Setsuna-chan? Setsuna-chan? Daijoubu (are you okay)? Ano. . .should I not have done that? Setsuna-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
*  
  
hehehe. Please review. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! And I promise all things will be explained in the next chapter! 


	5. Chapter Four: Explanations

Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!!  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Well. . .I called him a baka?" Usagi said hesitantly.  
  
Setsuna fainted.  
  
"Setsuna-chan? Setsuna-chan? Daijoubu (are you okay)? Ano (um...) . . .should I not have done that? Setsuna-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
Chapter Four: Science Evades Usagi  
  
Setsuna woke up in her bed feeling as if she had been hit on the head repeatedly with a hammer, but she sighed with relief.  
  
'Thank goodness, it was just a dream.' She thought.  
  
"GAH!" She yelled as Usagi practically leapt on top of her.  
  
Usagi giggled.  
  
"Did I scare you, Sets-chan? That's the first time that's ever happened. It's usually you who pops up out of nowhere and scares all the inners. Remember that time when we were all spying on Chibi-Chibi and you kept popping up right next to me?" Usagi asked. "You must've taken three years off my life!"   
  
Setsuna chuckled. Yes, that had been fun.  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to know why Vegeta-baka was so dangerous." Usagi said.  
  
Setsuna's face looked as green as her hair.  
  
"Usagi-hime. Vegeta-Ouji is a saiya-jin, a very strong species. He could easily make this planet explode." Setsuna said.  
  
"NANI (WHAT)?!?" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Yes, you should stay away from him." Setsuna said. "He's very dangerous. He's also had a very hard life and that made him slightly evil. Thankfully, he's become good so the world isn't in danger. However, he still has a very bad temper and very loose morals." Setsuna said gravely.  
  
Usagi thought about this for a moment before responding.  
  
"He's had that hard of a life?" She asked tearfully.  
  
Setsuna instantly regretted her words. She knew what was coming.  
  
"I hereby declare that I will make it my personal mission to bring happiness to the poor ouji who has led such a hard life. I will not rest until I bring a smile to his face and I will not stop until he is happy." Usagi said dramatically as she brought a fist to her chest.  
  
A gust of wind blew Usagi's hair and her eyes sparkled with determination. She looked truly magnificent, like a lone soldier facing a cavalry.  
  
Setsuna looked around quizzically. All the windows were shut. Where was that draft coming from?  
  
"Usagi-hime, Vegeta-san is very happy, thanks to Bulma-san. He's just very pompous because he's a prince so he doesn't really care about the lives of people other than his family and certain friends." Setsuna said tiredly as she raced around the room, trying to feel if any air was coming in through invisible cracks in the walls. She paid a lot for this house; there damn well better not be any cracks!  
  
"Oh." Usagi said.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Finally, Usagi broke the silence.  
  
"So Setsuna-chan, if these dreams are real, why am I not tired in the morning?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm not entirely too sure. Why don't I run some tests on you and we can find out." Setsuna suggested.  
  
Usagi started to think of needles and wires being poked into her.  
  
"I don't know Sets-chan..." Usagi said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh don't worry, hime-chan. All you have to do is fall asleep."  
  
Usagi looked around at Setsuna's lab. She turned green and suddenly turned around, heading for the door.  
  
"Usagi-hime, I promise. No needles." Setsuna said comfortingly as she dragged a struggling Usagi to a nearby chair.  
  
Usagi stopped resisting. Setsuna wouldn't lie to her, right? Setsuna loved her, right!? Setsuna had died for her, right!?  
  
"Setsuna, why are you strapping me into a chair?!?!" Usagi screeched.  
  
"Umm...I want to make sure that you don't fall out when you fall asleep." Setsuna said distractedly as she tightened all the bonds and attached some wires to her head.  
  
Usagi looked uneasy.  
  
"Now. Go to sleep." Setsuna said.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow at her. Setsuna sweatdropped and realized what she had just said. She was contemplating giving Usagi some sleeping pills when Usagi's face brightened.  
  
"Okay!" And with that, Usagi was snoring.  
  
Trunks ran his fingers through his hair as he took a walk in the afternoon sun. The sky was bright blue with many marshmallow-like clouds floating about. There was a cool breeze blowing from the east and birds were chirping in the trees. Trunks had hoped this wonderful day would take his mind off the golden-haired tenshi (angel) that had literally fallen into bed with him, but he couldn't focus on anything but her face. Her soft lips and silky hair was all he could think about. He closed his eyes as he reveled in her memory.  
  
"GAH!" Trunks yelled as he stumbled to the ground. His face hit the dirt and he coughed out some dust. He looked back to see what he had tripped over and was met with the girl of his dreams. Or maybe it was her dreams? Who knew, he was just happy to see her.  
  
"Trunks, you weight a ton!" Usagi said as she got off the ground. "Don't you know it's not nice to step on people?"  
  
Trunks chuckled.  
  
"Sorry Usa, you just sort of popped out of nowhere."  
  
Usagi proceeded to wipe dust off her skirt. When she was finally satisfied with her appearance, she turned to Trunks, a wide smile on her face.  
  
"I've just heard from a very reliable source that you are, in fact, not a dream." Usagi said bluntly.  
  
"Oh? And who is this reliable source?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time." Usagi said.  
  
Setsuna stood in front of her computer, amazed at the readings she was getting from Usagi. It seemed she was, technically, asleep, which explained why she wasn't tired when she awoke. However, while her mind and body were at rest, her soul was somewhere else entirely. Hmm...she needed to get in touch with Mercury...but first...  
  
"USAGI WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"GAH!" Usagi yelled and she suddenly disappeared.  
  
Trunks just stared at where she had been, only a moment ago, and blinked.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and started to breathe heavily.  
  
"Setsuna-chan! Don't do that to me!" She complained.  
  
Unfortunately, Setsuna did not seem to hear her as she was busy studying her readings. All of a sudden, Ami burst into the room.  
  
"Is it true Setsuna-san?" She asked, breathless and red.  
  
"I believe so, Ami-chan. Come here and look it over with me." Setsuna said as she waved her over.  
  
"Guys? Guys, what is it?" Usagi asked as she was still strapped to her chair.  
  
Ami and Setsuna, who were looking at the papers together and mumbling, paid her no attention. Finally, Ami whipped out her Mercury Computer and started to do a thorough scan of Usagi.  
  
"It's true. I didn't think it was possible." Ami said.  
  
"I didn't think so either, but here it is." Setsuna said.  
  
"Guys, what are you talking about?!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Suddenly, Setsuna and Ami turned towards her, eyeglasses flashing. Usagi had to wonder if maybe Ami was also related to Setsuna-san. The two started to walk towards her slowly and Usagi got shivers up her back.  
  
'Scary.' She thought to herself as they started to unstrap her from the chair and pretty much drag her into Haruka's car.  
  
"Senshi, we are gathered here today-"  
  
"Setsuna, this isn't a wedding. Cut the crap and get straight to the point." Haruka said.  
  
Setsuna turned her head to Haruka and she had to recoil under her gaze.  
  
"As I was saying, we are gathered here because of some dire news." Setsuna said. "Usagi-sama, why don't you tell the others about your dreams."  
  
Usagi looked like she was about to protest but clamped her mouth shut at the sight of Setsuna.  
  
"Well, at the beginning of the week, I started to have dreams about this guy. His name is Briefs Trunks and-"  
  
"Is he a Bishie?" Mina demanded. "Tell me he's hot!"  
  
"Oh, he's really hot! He has lavender hair and he's really built and-"  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
"Eh, gomen Ami-chan." Usagi practically whimpered.  
  
Setsuna pressed her fingers to her temples and moved them in slow circles.  
  
"Simply put, Usagi has been going to a different world in her dreams." Setsuna said. "Every time her body sleeps, her soul wanders the world of one, Briefs Trunks."  
  
"But why? Is there evil in that world?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, but nothing the people of that world can't handle. It's more a matter of the soul." Ami answered.  
  
She was met by blank stares.  
  
Both she and Setsuna shared a "look".  
  
"Since Usagi-chan has broken all ties with Mamoru-san, there really isn't anything keeping her from looking for another 'mate' so to speak. Therefore, the Ginzuishou can move towards another mate." Ami said.  
  
"The Silver Crystal is playing matchmaker?" Mina asked with a disbelieving air.  
  
"Not really. The Ginzuishou is just a tool, it doesn't have a mind of its own. If it did, it would probably be pulling Bishounen from all different dimensions and dropping it onto Usagi's lap."  
  
"Not to mention a variety of sweets and candy." Makoto whispered to Rei who just nodded her head in acquiescence.  
  
"Think of the Ginzuishou as a magnet that is now being attracted to another magnet of similar strength." Setsuna said.  
  
"So this Trunks is Usagi's opposite?" Makoto asked.  
  
"We said it was like a magnet, not is a magnet!" Ami scolded as Makoto shrank back in fear. Ami was only scary when it came to studying and ignorance.  
  
"Wait, so why isn't only the Ginzuishou attracted to Trunks?" Mina asked.  
  
"The Ginzuishou is part of Usagi. Bring Usagi's mind and body would be a drain on its energy so it brings Usagi's soul to that other world. Souls are always wandering during a person's slumber. When you dream, your soul is actually wandering another plane. Therefore, it requires less energy to transport a soul to another dimension than a person's body and mind." Setsuna said.  
  
"But aren't there still royalty in this dimension? What about Kakyuu-hime and the Starlights?" Makoto asked.  
  
"That's a very good question." Setsuna said and Makoto beamed with pride, almost blowing Ami a raspberry. "As we said, it's easy to transport a soul from dimension to dimension, but not across space. Transporting a soul across space is almost as hard as transporting a body across space. Also, it seems that Trunks' shine is much brighter than those left in our dimension."  
  
Mamoru looked almost hurt.  
  
"Those left without mates." Setsuna amended.  
  
All the senshi of the inner planets sighed. How romantic. Usagi was being dragged through dimensions every night to be with one worthy of her love.  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted by a large snore.  
  
"USAGI NO BAKA, WAKE UP!!!!" Rei roared.  
  
Trunks looked stupidly up at Usagi. He had been walking back to his mom's lab when he had suddenly found himself on the floor.  
  
Giggle  
  
"Looks like I landed on you this time, Trunks-kun." Usagi said as she gave him a hand to help him up.  
  
Trunks, however, had other ideas. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the floor on top of him. He moved into a sitting position against a tree and cradled her in his lap as he gave her a kiss on the nose.  
  
"For the ten minutes you were gone, I missed you." He said into her ear as he played with her hair.  
  
Usagi blushed and giggled again.  
  
"I missed you too. Why do you think I fell asleep so quickly?"  
  
"Hey, where did you go that time?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, Setsuna-chan woke me up. Last I remember, she was explaining to everyone what was happening to me." She said.  
  
"Shouldn't you be listening to the explanation?" Trunks asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi went stiff and vanished from his grasp.  
  
Reference to an ACTUAL episode!!!  
  
Ano. . .July. . .would YOU like to write the story, because you have an awful lot of suggestions. . .just kidding! I'm glad to know that my story has inspired you so. Hehe. I'll tell you right now that there will be no Crystal Tokyo. It'll work out but mainly, it's because Chibi-Usa traveled back in time, but the future Crystal Tokyo will still exist. I guess you could say it'll be like what happened to Mirai Trunks. The future stayed the same but the past changed. I hadn't planned on Trunks coming to the SM world, but if I can work it out, I'll get him there. And Trunks's world IS a different dimension. xP Thanks for the review!  
  
Sorry to everyone for taking so long with this! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!! 


	6. Chapter Five: Dating Briefs Trunks

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin.

Last Time:

"Oh, Setsuna-chan woke me up. Last I remember, she was explaining to everyone what was happening to me." She said.

"Shouldn't you be listening to the explanation?" Trunks asked with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, Usagi went stiff and vanished from his grasp.

0o0

o0

0

Chapter Five: Dating Briefs Trunks

"Gomen, gomen, gomen!!!!" Usagi wailed as she kneeled before Rei, hands rubbing together as if in prayer.

"Usagi, we're having all this trouble and you're not even paying attention!" Rei scolded.

"I know, I know, I know!!! Gomen!!!" Usagi pleaded.

Rei rubbed her temples with her fingers and sighed.

"Usagi, this is a really big problem." Rei said.

This made Usagi look up.

"I thought this was a good thing?" Usagi said. "I found someone that I can get married to…AND he's real!"

"Baka odango-atama." Rei said as she shook her head. "He's in another dimension! How are you going to be with him? Do you think he'll just leave his home and his family and friends to live here? Are you going to leave your family and all of us to be with him?"

Usagi's face immediately sobered.

"I…I hadn't thought of that." She said quietly as she hung her head.

Rei felt guilt settle onto her. She placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder and made her look up.

"Forget it Odango, you're not smart enough to help solve this problem anyway. You just go have fun with him and we'll figure something out, I promise." She said with a small smile.

"Arigatou Rei-chan!" Usagi beamed as she stumbled out of the temple. "Wait, what am I gonna wear?!"

"I don't think it matters, he's already seen you in your pajamas. Nothing you wear could repair the damage."

"REI-CHAN!!!!!!!"

0o0o

Moonlight streamed in through Usagi's attic, bedroom window and she looked down to inspect her outfit. Nice, light colors for the spring – check. Comfortable flats that are just dressy enough – check. Light make up applied by Mina-chan – check. Hair in a high ponytail – check. Overall, she looked good.

'Dressed well enough to go clubbing but comfortable enough to go…I dunno…hiking.' Usagi thought to herself. Then she looked down at her flats. 'Well, maybe just strolling…'

Finished scrutinizing herself, Usagi jumped into bed and turned off the lamp. She had one last thought before she fell asleep.

'I hope Tru-kun has some food, I'm hungry…'

0o0o

Trunks was hiding behind a bush, hunched over something. He kept looking around with a maniacal gleam in his eye as if expecting someone to attack him and take what was his. Finally, he calmed down and looked down at the treasure held in his hand...a white-powdered doughnut. With tears streaming from his eyes, he looked at it with pride and love. Goku had come over for breakfast unexpectedly and this was all he had managed to take from the massacre that was Goku, Vegeta, and not enough food.

"Tru-kun, you read my mind!"

Trunks looked over to the noise and saw Usagi eating a white-powdered doughnut. With an affectionate smile, he was about to raise his hand and eat his own doughnut but did a double take at his empty hand. He looked over to Usagi who had just finished HIS doughnut and was now wiping the powder off her hands and mouth. Suddenly, he burst into bitter sobs.

"Eh...Tru-kun? ....Tru-kun?" Asked a startled Usagi.

0o0o

"Did I say I was sorry?" Usagi asked again hesitantly.

Trunks was sitting at the kitchen table with what seemed to be an ominous grey cloud, complete with mini thunderbolts, over his head.

"Don't worry, it was nothing." Trunks said before bursting into bitter tears again. Usagi looked appalled. So this was what happened when you got between a Saiyan and his food...

"Trunks! I just got back from the Grocery store!" Bulma yelled from an enormous truck.

Usagi blinked in surprise. Trunks had disappeared!

Moments later, Trunks returned, arms laden with food. He began shoveling items into his mouth without looking to see what it was. Usagi thought she just saw him eat toilet paper. Bulma entered the room and Trunks looked at her with such adoration in his eyes that Usagi was glad they were related. On Bulma's way out, she leaned into Usagi.

"Aren't saiyans just the most romantic things?" She whispered sarcastically.

Usagi laughed.

0o0o

It had been half an hour and Trunks was still eating at the same rapid pace. Usagi decided to talk to Bulma about her findings with Setsuna. Actually, about Ami's findings with Setsuna.

"So your soul's being dragged to meet with Trunks?" She asked.

"That's what I understood." Usagi said.

"But why isn't Trunks being dragged to meet you? Or why aren't you both being dragged to meet halfway in some unknown world?" Bulma asked.

"Well, in my dimension, we have a lot of magic...I have a lot of magic. I think Tru-kun has more physical strength so he probably can't be dragged." Usagi answered.

"Hmm...that is a very interesting theory. I wonder what would happen if you fell asleep here?" Bulma asked her. "Come with me to my lab."

"Eh...you wouldn't put a needle in me, would you?"

0o0o

Bulma finished tightening the last of Usagi's straps.

"There, that should keep you from falling off the chair while you're asleep." She said.

"Bulma, I just want to tell you that I'm extremely vulnerable right now and if you decide to poke me with a needle, you'll be hurting a defenseless innocent." Usagi said quickly.

"Don't worry, Usagi. I'm just going to give you some sleeping pills." Bulma answered with a laugh.

"Oh, all right then." Usagi said, cheerful once again.

"Say 'AH'!" Bulma said as she dropped a pill into Usagi's mouth. She tipped a little water into her mouth and just as Usagi swallowed...she vanished.

"And I worked so hard on those straps..." Bulma said.

Then Usagi came running into the lab, slamming the door behind her. She whipped around to face the blue-haired scientist.

"I landed on Tru-kun's food!"

0o0o

Usagi was tired. She had just finished telling, and re-telling, Ami and Setsuna what Bulma had figured out while she was asleep. She really wished there was a way Ami-chan and Setsuna-san could speak to Bulma-san directly because Usagi got half the facts wrong and kept getting yelled at.

"Okay, what Bulma said was that my soul is tied to Tru-kun's for the time being and that only a crystal with a larger attraction towards one of our's could change it. That's why I keep going back to Tru-kun. If I fall asleep in his world, my soul vanishes and ends up near him." Usagi said.

"But why is your soul tangible? Why can anyone touch it, or see it for that matter?" Ami asked.

"Bulma said that a soul is very vulnerable and that's why we have bodies. She thinks the Ginzuishou is using its energy to create a temporary shell for me, or something like that. She has all the numbers worked out." Usagi said.

Setsuna sighed. "It would really be a big help if I could see those calculations. We really must work something out. Perhaps she can design something that can enable us to communicate across dimensions?"

Usagi shrugged. "I'll ask."

0o0o

"Usagi, do you know why I'm in the past?" Trunks asked when he was finally well-fed and in his right state of mind.

"Setsuna-san just said the way you were going to change the past would only be good." Usagi said, her head on his shoulder.

Trunks sighed.

"In my world, these two androids were created. They were created from the genes of the strongest fighters in the world including my father and Goku-san. And their only purpose was to kill. They just kept killing. They killed my father, all the Z-senshi, and even Gohan, my best friend and trainer. Then my mom built a time machine. She said that I could go back in time and stop Goku from dying by giving him these pills. She said Goku would definitely be able to stop the androids."

"Tru-kun, I understand why you're here, but why are you telling me this?" Usagi asked softly.

"I don't know if Goku _can_ beat these androids. He's been training for three years and I don't know if it's enough." Trunks said wearily.

"I understand your concern, but you should have faith." Usagi said, looking up at him. "Setsuna-san said that no matter what you changed in the past, it wouldn't end up as bad as your own future. That makes me believe that everything will turn out all right."

He smiled down at her and looked into her wide blue eyes, so full of hope, and kissed her forehead.

"I hope so."

0o0o

Bulma worked furiously in her lab. She was making calculations for the logistics of a communicator that would be able to travel across dimensions. But she still didn't know how she was going to get her calculations to this "Setsuna" and "Ami". With a sigh, she focused entirely on her work. She had enough to worry about now.

0o0o

"Usagi-chan! Get in here!!!!" Bulma shouted from her lab.

Usagi ran into the house and down the steps.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

Bulma nodded. "I think I've figured it out but I'm going to have to tap into your crystal for the energy. I also don't know how I'm going to send this model over to your friends."

"Well, why don't you just tell them _how_ to build it?" Usagi said.

"Do you think you could memorize how to build it and explain everything to them?" Bulma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point." Usagi said sheepishly, hand scratching the back of her head.

The two lapsed into silence where Bulma tried to think of another way and Usagi thought about the ice cream she had left upstairs with Trunks.

"Could you somehow use the Ginzuishou to send the message over by itself?" Trunks asked, half empty ice cream carton in hand.

0o0o

_Ready, Setsuna?_

Setsuna was slightly creeped out that Usagi was using the Ginzuishou to project thoughts directly into her MIND, but she'd get over it. Bulma had figured out that Usagi probably had a very strong, though not romantic, connection with all her senshi. It would be able to tap into that bond from this dimension and simply read information off a paper and onto Setsuna's brain.

_Go ahead._

As Usagi started rambling on and Setsuna typed as fast as she could, she began to realize what a brillant woman this "Bulma" was. She had developed a cross-dimensional communicator in less than a day and her son had figured out a way to transmit this information to her. Absolutely brillant.

Finally, all the information was passed on and Usagi _signed off_ so to speak. Setsuna looked over all the information.

_Brillant. _

0o0o

0o0

0o

0

I'm SO sorry it took so long to update this chapter, but hopefully I'll have more, and longer, chapters on the way. Thank you so much for your patience!


End file.
